Structures used in construction, such as foundations and walls, include materials, such as masonry, cement, wood, plaster, stone, clay or brick that may be porous. Such porous materials can be degraded by water and/or loss of water from the porous materials. Below grade structures are often subjected to hydrostatic pressure from ground water. Above grade structures are subject to precipitation and water from other sources. A variety of methods and products for waterproofing and/or sealing these structures against outside water have been developed.
One type of waterproofing and/or sealing system includes polyvinyl or polyethylene sheeting adhered or fastened to the surface of the structure. If an adhesive is used to adhere the sheeting to the structure, the adhesive may not stick well due to dust (e.g., cement or stone dust) produced during construction and other activities and lose its adhesion over time. On the other hand, if fasteners, such as nails or staples, are used to attach the sheeting to the structure, the fasteners typically puncture the sheeting and the structure beneath, providing a channel through which water can flow. Moreover, there are seams between the sheets that require the use of a fastener or adhesive to close. The adhesive may be attacked by microorganisms and/or oxidation and degraded or may dissolve in water over time, allowing water to flow through the seam. Fasteners puncture the sheeting and allow water through the resulting holes. In addition, the waterproofing sheets are often difficult to form around non-uniform structures and adverse weather conditions may hinder the placement of the sheets on the structure. For example, wind may cause wrinkles in the sheet as it is positioned on the structure and, on very cold days, the sheets may tear or even shatter during installation.
Another type of waterproofing and/or sealing system includes the application of a coating composition on the structure. One common type of coating composition for waterproofing and sealing is tar- or asphalt-based. Although these compositions are relatively inexpensive and can be applied year-round, the materials in the composition often leach away from the wall. This often contaminates the soil and reduces the amount of protection afforded by the coating. Moreover, these compositions typically contain a large amount of organic material which may be attacked by soil- or water-borne microorganisms, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the coating.
Other types of coating compositions have been developed. Many of these coating compositions, however, do not produce a durable film over porous substrates (e.g., cement, masonry blocks, wood, etc.). Often, the film that is formed using these coating compositions is easily punctured and/or includes components that are degradable or leach away from the film thus losing its adhesion to substrates. These coating compositions need to be applied with a significant amount of volatile organic compounds as solvents. These emitted volatile organic compounds (VOCs) are limited by current environmental regulations. Moreover, a number of the coating compositions are difficult to apply and/or relatively expensive.
There is a need for alternative waterproofing and/or sealing compositions which emit less volatile organic compounds upon application, are durable, flexible, and stable in below grade and above grade applications. Such compositions may also be useful for coating other substrates, as well.